Impossible Love
by Bleh
Summary: Ken is a vampire and also a new kid in school. He becomes close friends with Miyako, but also makes an enemy-- Daisuke, a vampire slayer. [Kenyako]
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: Now for the redundant, I obviously don't own digimon and never will!  
  
Author's note: My 1st Kenyako story, and I hope you guys like it. I sort of got the idea of this story from this movie, Twins Effect, but I didn't watch it so I hope the concept of my fic is original. All I know about the movie is that it's about vampires. Well, read and review, ok? Hope you all like it!  
  
Also, I made a couple changes to some of the digidestined's age. Takeru, Ken, Hikari, Daisuke and Miyako are all of the same age (sixth grade). The others have the same age. And you must have noticed that I am using the kids' Japanese names for this story. I just wanted to try it out. So, that's all for my babbling now, happy reading!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The new kid certainly seemed mysterious. He was one of those boys in school that grew their hair long to "act cool" (though was that his reason for growing his hair long?), and it was a strange indigo colour. Was it dyed? The boy was dressed in black, and wore dark sunglasses. The sixth grade teacher, Mr. Fujiko, had seemed rather annoyed at that-he had asked the boy quite a few times to take those glasses off, but with quite cool confidence, he had refused to do so.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ken Ichijouji," he said.  
  
Miyako could not help but become completely curious about Ken. She did not know him at all, but yet she felt that he seemed completely mysterious, and strangely, a little scary. So, she was kind of shocked when he chose to sit next to her in class.  
  
"This seat isn't taken, is it?" he asked her politely.  
  
"Oh, no," said Miyako quickly. She sat alone in class. Being rather loud mouthed, hot tempered and bossy, she was not exactly the most popular in class. People who knew her better (and there were not many), like Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke, knew that she was actually quite nice inside- but others regarded her as quite an annoyance.  
  
Ken sat down. "So. What's your name?"  
  
"Miyako," Miyako replied.  
  
Ken grinned easily. "How's Mr. Fujiko like?"  
  
Miyako laughed. Mr. Fujiko was one humorous teacher. "Oh, he's funny," she remarked, smiling. "He's quite a bore, but his antics make up for it, he's quite a confused person. He's the type of guy that bangs into lampposts on the street."  
  
Ken smiled. "Sounds like fun,"  
  
"Fun." Repeated Miyako. He had sounded kind of funny when he said that word. Just my imagination, she thought as she stared at him for a while. Then her bluntness took over and her question popped out.  
  
"Why don't you take off your sunglasses? I mean, wouldn't it be pretty hard to look at the blackboard? You look kind of scary, frankly."  
  
Ken shrugged. He seemed slightly taken aback. "Uh. . . do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Oh!" Miyako said, flustered. Feeling completely stupid, she said, "Sorry. I'm just a really blunt person. I speak before I think."  
  
Ken smiled. "Can tell." He said.  
  
"I wear sunglasses," he continued, "because I like them."  
  
"But. . ." Miyako glanced around at the class. Most were whispering, shooting glances at Ken. Nobody was paying attention to Mr. Fujiko's physics theories, and, as usual, he did not notice. "Everyone's talking about you."  
  
"I don't really care." Said Ken, grinning. "I mean, well, just as long as you like it, who cares about what others think? I think I might be what they call a maverick. People used to call me that."  
  
"Ok." Said Miyako.  
  
"Why don't we pay attention to Fujiko now," suggested Ken, turning to the board, "I think he's looking at us."  
  
***  
  
Soon, it was recess.  
  
"Want to sit with me and my friends?" Miyako suggested to Ken brightly. She thought that he was pretty nice, after all that chatting during lessons. She had also found out that Ken was smart, too, because he answered every physics question Mr. Fujiko (who did not seem to take a liking to Ken) asked correctly.  
  
"Sorry, no can do," Ken said hurriedly. "I'm going off to do some important stuff."  
  
"Where?" Miyako asked, astounded. "You're new; you barely know your way around here! Shall I show you around?"  
  
"No," Ken said shortly. Miyako could not help feeling rather hurt at the sudden cold way he spoke. "It's, uh, kind of private. Sorry. I really gotta run." By now Ken was fidgeting slightly. Then he hurried off, leaving Miyako staring after him.  
  
***  
  
Ok! That's all for now! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, just all that talking and all, but there will be more next chapter, ok? I really hope you like this story! Review me lotsa! 


	2. The Familiar Face of Daisuke Motomiya

Disclaimer: Now for the redundant, I obviously don't own digimon and never will!  
  
Author's note: I'm back with chapter two! Now, I've decided to update my two fics on alternate weeks. Which means that next week, I'll be updating Stranded instead, then the following week, Impossible Love, and so on. =) This chapter is mostly more about Ken's life. Hope ya like it! Review me lotsa!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ken sighed as he stepped into the boys' toilet. He felt kind of bad; he had spoken to that Miyako girl kind of harshly just now. He hoped that he had not hurt her feelings. She seemed kind of nice-at least, she was the only one in his new class that had actually bothered to say hi and make him feel more welcome. Ken and his family did a lot of moving around. It was not easy coming from a family of vampires. His father had said that they had to move around a lot, to avoid those "pestering, annoying vampire slayers".  
  
Personally, Ken did not enjoy being a vampire. For one thing, he felt kind of guilty sucking blood-and it was annoying having to wear sunglasses all day! And moving around was not fun at all. . .he would barely have gotten settled down before they had to go somewhere else again.  
  
Ken had not met a slayer before, and he hoped he never could. He knew his parents had had some dangerous experiences with them before, they had told tales of these so many times to Ken before he had gotten kind of freaked out. His parents were so detailed, and so descriptive, they made it sound as though there were vampire slayers lurking about in every single corner.  
  
Ken made his way back to class. He had just remembered-he had left his water bottle-full of blood in the classroom. Of course, the water bottle was not transparent, like mineral water bottles. Ken had purchased it from a punky shop and it had costed over ten dollars! It was blue, made of metal and Ken liked it a lot.  
  
Inside the bottle was fresh blood. His parents bought them from the WWVA- World Wide Vampire Association, which was a secret organisation of vampires from all over the world. Ken was not sure where they got their supply of blood from. He loosened the bottle cap of his bottle and drank. Yummy!  
  
After he had drank his fill, Ken put the bottle down on his table. Just then, a brown haired boy entered the room. He wore what seemed like goggles, which Ken thought very weird. He thought goggles were normally used for swimming.  
  
"Hi, my name is Daisuke," the boy peered at Ken strangely. "What's with the sunglasses?" he laughed, "Are you trying to act cool?"  
  
"No," Ken answered shortly. Thinking that this boy seemed kind of dense, he made his way towards the door.  
  
"To tell the truth, you look kinda stupid in all that black garb." Daisuke said, sounding highly amused.  
  
Ken felt frustrated. "It's none of your business." He snapped.  
  
Daisuke did not seem to hear. "Hey, nice water bottle!" he said, heading over to Ken's table. Ken stared at him. It was surprising how this boy managed to start a totally new conversation from an old one within a couple of seconds.  
  
"It's not really trendy to carry water bottles nowadays." Said Daisuke. Before Ken could say anything, he opened the water bottle.  
  
"Ribena?" he asked, staring at its content.  
  
"Yeah," Ken snatched the bottle away from Daisuke. He looked startled.  
  
"Sorry," Ken said quickly.  
  
"It smelt kind of funny." Said Daisuke cheerfully. "I'm warning you, your drink might have turned bad."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Said Ken nervously. Hugging his bottle, he hurried out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" Daisuke called.  
  
"The bathroom!" Ken yelled back.  
  
After running for a minute or so, Ken slowed down his pace and started thinking. Daisuke seemed ok. A bit dense, but quite easy to get along with. Ken hoped that Daisuke had not smelt anything fishy with that water bottle incident. I should have kept it in my bag instead of leaving it on my table, thought Ken.  
  
But there seemed to be something else about Daisuke. In fact, he looked kind of familiar. But Ken had not seen him before-he had only just gotten to Odaiba! What was it about Daisuke that Ken found so familiar? Ken racked his brains. He was so lost in thought that he did not see where he was going and bumped into a wall.  
  
"Ouch!" he gasped. Embarrassed, he looked around, rubbing his nose. There were a few kids walking past him. They seemed to be looking at him and laughing. Blushing, Ken lowered his head and walked off. His face hurt, but his pride hurt more.  
  
"Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Are you ok?"  
  
Ken turned and saw Miyako. She was smiling and waving, running towards him. Had she seen him bump into the wall too? Ken felt totally stupid.  
  
"Yep." Said Ken, smiling at her slightly. The two started walking together, side by side.  
  
"Where're you heading to?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Uh, I dunno?" Ken said without thinking. "Actually. . .could you show me the way to the library?" Ken felt that it was time to know his way around the school better.  
  
"No prob!" Miyako said, giving him a thumbs up sign. How can she be so happy all the time? Ken wondered. He, on the other hand, had so many problems, like hiding his identity as a vampire to everyone else, trying to escape from vampire slayers and also, often feeling lonely as he did not have many friends due to all that moving around.  
  
"Nice water bottle." Said Miyako.  
  
"Thanks. It cost me a bomb," Ken answered, but he felt his mind wandering to Daisuke again. Suddenly, Ken realised, with a start, why Daisuke's face was so familiar. He had once flipped through a magazine by the WWVA a few weeks back, and there had been an article on the top ten vampire slayers in the world. There was one named something Motomiya. Ken could not remember the name. The picture of the man had looked a lot like Daisuke! Then, Ken remembered something else. There had been some text under that picture. "Husband of Gloria Motomiya-and father of two children, Daisuke and Jun Motomiya." Could Daisuke be the son of that infamous vampire slayer?  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You look so pale." Miyako said as Ken bumped into another wall.  
  
***  
  
Yay! Chapter 2 done! I hope you liked it. Remember to review lotsa, ok? And don't forget to reads my other fic, Stranded-will be updated next week! (Ha ha, I'm sure doing a lot of advertising, huh?) 


	3. Ken's Coffin

Author's note: Hmm. Happy reading my 3rd chapter! Anyway, I got this review from Ken's luver about the myths of vampires. I don't know that much, in fact, I don't know there was such a thing as decapitation, what's that about? My myth of vampires is about the same as Ken's luver, except for that decapitation thing. I suppose Ken can go out in the sun in glasses . . . as long as he doesn't look at the sun, it's ok? Oh, and they sleep in coffins don't they? ^_^ I've just watched Twins Effect, and the vampires can only go out if they apply some strange lotion/ cream whatever.  
  
Thanks for reviewing and I look forward to more reviews!!!!! Happy reading!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So," Daisuke whispered, as he looked at Ken from sideways. It was maths lesson, but Daisuke was not paying attention. He was busy observing Ken, the vampire.  
  
Daisuke came from a family of well-known vampire slayers-his great- granddad had been one, and his granddad too. His father had been the lucky person to receive the gift and everybody was sure Daisuke was going to be the one who got it next. He would already tell a vampire by just looking at them, and he was confident that he could take on one already.  
  
"He thinks I'm some sort of dunce, isn't he?" Daisuke thought to himself. "I could tell from his expression. Well, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. When I corner Ken and destroy him, everyone will look up to me, even TA, and Kari will surely start going out with me!"  
  
"Daisuke? Please answer question 22." The teacher called.  
  
***  
  
After school, Ken made his way home as fast as he could. He had not befriended anybody, except for Miyako. And even though Daisuke seemed pretty nice, the fact that he was the son of a vampire slayer ruled out any possibility of any friendship.  
  
Ken's parents had bought a nice, cosy apartment. It was small, but it was dark too, what Ken liked best about the house. He entered the apartment and flung his bag on the sofa. Mrs. Ichijouji came into the living room and looked at him disapprovingly. "How many times have I told you, Ken? Put your bag in your room!"  
  
"Ok." Ken replied. This conversation about where Ken should put his bag happened almost everyday. Ken picked up his bag and made his way to his room. He paused next to the magazine rack, then bent down and began to flip through the many magazines. Soon, he found what he had wanted-the issue in which they featured the top ten vampires in the world.  
  
In his room, Ken leapt into his coffin and began flipping through the magazine. When he reached the page about the slayers, he began to read intently.  
  
"John Motomiya," (I'm just making up the names), "Husband of Gloria Motomiya, and father of two children, Daisuke Motomiya and Jun Motomiya. A well-known vampire slayer in Japan, John has destroyed up to 100 vampires to date. Vampires are highly advised not to visit the Odaiba area often, where the Motomiyas reside."  
  
"So I was right!" Ken breathed. He crawled out of his coffin and began to think. He had no choice but to avoid Daisuke from now on.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
"Ken, go get the door," his mother called.  
  
"Ok, mum!" Ken replied. He opened the door and stared. It was Miyako.  
  
"Miyako? What are you doing here? How'd you know my address?" Ken blurted out.  
  
"Oh," Miyako blushed, "Actually, I followed you. I . . . think you took my history book home, Ken."  
  
"I did?" Ken said. "Anyway, you could have just told me in school."  
  
"You left before I did, and then I couldn't find my history book, and since you sit next to me I was wondering if you took it, and when I wanted to ask you you had gone. I managed to find you, but you walked so fast, I couldn't catch up! I ran all the way after you! I'm really sorry for being so rude . . ."  
  
"It's ok." Ken replied, feeling slightly amused.  
  
"Who's that at the door, Ken?" his mother called.  
  
"Just a friend, mum." Ken replied.  
  
"A friend? It's only your first day at school and you've made a friend!" Mrs. Ichijouji sounded delighted, and Ken winced. She had made him sound like he was anti-social or something. "Why don't you invite her in?"  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I'm not staying for long." Miyako said, but she entered the house anyway.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji hurried into the living room, smiling at Miyako, but Ken noticed that she was also purposefully trying to hide some of the things in the room that could reveal their identity. She picked up the magazines and took them away. "I've got to recycle them someday, they're so ancient." She told Miyako.  
  
"I'll get your book." Said Ken. He hurried into his room and peered into his bag. Miyako's book was there! "How could I have been so careless?" he mumbled. He took the book, stood up, turned and to his horror saw Miyako peering into his room.  
  
"You sleep in a coffin?" she asked, astounded.  
  
"We-ell." Ken said nervously. "Yeah, it's actually pretty nice! I think it's unique."  
  
(I sort of got this scene from The Twins Effect)  
  
"Can I try?" Miyako asked.  
  
"She's so blunt," Ken thought. "If you like," he told her lamely. "She might not be so suspicious if she tries it," Ken thought, "She might even like it. My coffin is of really good quality after all, and it's so cushy. There's even a nightlight!"  
  
Miyako crawled into the coffin. "It's so cool!" She exclaimed, lying down. "This is really comfortable, Ken! Wow! How'd you install a nightlight in here? You're a genius!"  
  
Ken tried to look modest as Miyako crawled out of the coffin. "Your book." He said, handing the textbook to her.  
  
Miyako grinned at Ken. "I like your room a lot, Ken!"  
  
Ken couldn't help but grin back. "Thanks!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That's all for chapter three! I sure hope you like it, 'cause I did. As I had mentioned, I took the bit about Miyako in the coffin from the movie- except in the movie, the vampire stayed in the coffin along with the girl, and they had a nice long chat . . . that scene was so funny! Yes, that coffin had nightlights too! I don't own anything from that movie. ReViEw mE LoTsA! Buh-bye for now and see ya in a fortnight! 


	4. Lunch With The Vampires

Disclaimer: Now for the redundant, I obviously don't own digimon and never will!  
  
Author's note: Yippee! Chapter 4! If you have read what I recently added in my bio section in my fanfiction.net profile, I have discontinued Stranded. I'll still be updating Impossible every two weeks, 'cos I'll be really busy, with my streaming coming up in about a month (and I haven't even touched my books yet!!) and if I don't want to end up as a retainee *shudder*, I've got to work hard! So, happy reading! Review me lotsa!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke was in the attic, where his father kept his special weapons for dealing with vampires. He fingered the large stake eagerly. He had always wanted to destroy one of those evil blood-sucking creatures by himself, with nobody's help. After all, he was the one his father had passed on the skills to. Wasn't it time he got started practicing? He knew by right, he should inform his father about the vampire in his class, but Daisuke wanted to deal with Ken by himself. Nobody was to butt in. . . Daisuke was ready to prove himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, darling." Mrs. Ichijouji greeted Miyako warmly as she stood at Ken's doorway.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ichijouji. My name is Miyako Inoue and I'm Ken's friend from school." Miyako said politely. Ken noticed how his mother's face lit up when Miyako said "friend". In the previous schools Ken went to, he was always a loner, and never tried to make friends. In fact, this was the first time someone from Ken's school had actually come over to his house!  
  
Ken's father did not really approve of Ken getting too close with anybody in his class, in case the person turned out to be a junior vampire slayer or something. Vampires could sense if a person was a vampire slayer, but if they were under the age of thirteen, they could not do so. Ken had to wait until his next birthday. (Ok, I admit I made up that bit.) However, Mrs. Ichijouji, like all mothers, was eager for Ken to have a close buddy whom he could relate to.  
  
"Do you want to stay for lunch, Miyako?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
  
"Oh, I should be going." Miyako said slowly. "But if I rang up my mum and asked them. . ."  
  
"I'll show you where the phone is!" Mrs. Ichijouji exclaimed. "Ken, could you go and set the table and get out two bowls of rice? I've made Chinese food."  
  
"Ok," answered Ken, as he stepped into the kitchen. Chinese food? He thought, as he got out two bowls from the cupboard. Ken loved Chinese food, his second favourite dish apart from blood, of course.  
  
He glanced at the photo of the members of the WWVA, which his father had hung up on the wall with much pride. Mr. Ichijouji sat in the front row in the photo, smiling broadly. He was immensely proud of not being human.  
  
Ken hurriedly took the photo down and hid it in the snacks cupboard.  
  
Soon after Ken had set the table, Miyako and Mrs. Ichijouji, who looked very happy, stepped into the kitchen. "Miyako's parents said it's ok if she stays." Mrs. Ichijouji said as she gestured for Miyako to sit down. "I'll get you some drinks!"  
  
Drinks, thought Ken mournfully. Usually, he drank blood with his meal. But of course he could not do it in front of Miyako! Ken himself did not really approve of sucking blood anyway (much to his father's annoyance), that was why he only drank imported blood. Where the WVAA got the blood from, Ken did not want to know.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji served them a glass of orange juice each.  
  
"Your mum is a great cook, Ken!" said Miyako happily as she ate. "This food is delicious!"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Ken sat down at his usual spot in class, and glanced at Daisuke. Daisuke seemed to be shooting hostile looks at him once in a while. Or was it Ken's imagination? Miyako was not here yet, and Daisuke walked over to him.  
  
"You better not try anything funny with Miyako," he said fiercely.  
  
"Huh?" Ken was totally dumbfounded. Did Daisuke know that Miyako had lunch at his house the day before? "You're. . . Miyako's boyfriend?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, no, but I'm her good friend." Daisuke said. "I'm warning you, if you do anything to her, I'll kill you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked. He felt confused. Did Daisuke know he was a vampire?  
  
"You should know what I'm talking about. You're a-- " Daisuke never forgot to finish his sentence; he was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Miyako exclaimed, plopping down next to Ken. "Hi, Daisuke! Having a friendly chat with Ken?"  
  
"Ooh," Daisuke said, glancing at Miyako. "Of course."  
  
"Hypocrite," Ken mutter under his breath.  
  
"Thanks again for the lunch yesterday," Miyako told Ken. "I'm still craving for your mum's steamed fish."  
  
"You're welcome." Ken could hear Daisuke breathing heavily-Daisuke obviously did not approve of Miyako going over to Ken's house.  
  
What's his problem? Ken thought, annoyed. He's so protective of Miyako, yet he claims he's not her boyfriend. What if he really knows I'm a vampire? I'd be in serious trouble then!  
  
Ken sipped his water bottle-full of blood and watched Daisuke stalk away.  
  
"He seems to be in a really foul mood." Commented Miyako.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ken.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, back at home, Mr. Ichijouji told Ken he had something important to tell him.  
  
"What is it, dad?" Ken asked.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten, Ken, it's your 13rd birthday next week." Mr. Ichijouji told him.  
  
"It is? I. . .totally forgot!" Ken gasped. He racked his brains. Sure enough, his father was right-he would turn thirteen next week.  
  
Mr. Ichijouji glanced at the boy and shook his head. "You remember what I tell you about vampires being able to sense who a slayer is when they turn thirteen?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ken uncomfortably.  
  
"I want you to use this gift wisely." Said his father. So far, this town seems quite safe, but if you spot anyone suspicious after next week, tell me and I'll deal with that person.  
  
"Uh. . . ok." Ken replied, though he did not like the sound of that.  
  
"I'll invite the WVAA over for your party." Mr. Ichijouji said.  
  
"Ken, you can invite Miyako too, can't you?" Mrs. Ichijouji said suddenly.  
  
"Miyako's a human, Mum!" Ken said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. . ."  
  
Mr. Ichijouji stared at Ken. "You made a friend, Ken? A human friend?"  
  
"Yes." Ken looked at his father's disapproving face and tried not to roll his eyes. Why was his father so paranoid?  
  
Anyhow, he could not wait for next week. At least Ken'd be able to find out if Daisuke was really a vampire slayer!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: That's all for chapter four, I hope you guys don't find it too boring. Thanks for the review for the previous 3 chapters and continue reviewing me lotsa please!!! 


	5. Happy Birthday, or maybe not

A/N: Hello! Here I am with chapter 5! I must say that I might be updating less often starting next month, 'cos my big exam is coming up soon. . . sigh.  
  
Enjoy reading! Also, don't forget to check out my new fic, In The Hands Of Fate!!! It's my first attempt at Takari!  
  
~*~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!!!"  
  
"Ooorh. . ." Ken murmured as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He opened his eyes a little and realised, with a glance at his alarm clock, that it was only 2am in the morning. He sat up in his coffin, which was opened, and yawned in the face of his excited mother.  
  
"What's wrong, mum?" Ken said grumpily, "It's still so early. I need to sleep. I've got school later."  
  
"You'll manage." his mother told him.  
  
Ken looked sulky.  
  
"It's your birthday, Ken! And it's not just any other birthday, it's your 13th birthday! Later, we'll be going to WVAA headquarters to celebrate. After all, your father works there."  
  
Mr. Ichijouji worked in WVAA in the Blood Import and Export department.  
  
"I thought the WVAA people were coming over to our house to celebrate?" Ken asked.  
  
"Oh, no! Why should they? They're big people! On the other hand, we're just ordinary, everyday vampires." Mrs. Ichijouji answered. "Come on and get dressed. We've got to be there by 3am."  
  
"So early?" Ken moaned.  
  
"Are you a vampire, or what?" Mrs. Ichijouji looked annoyed. "The darker the sky is, the better. The party's until 6, then you can go to school."  
  
"This is going to be a horrible day," Ken murmured as he got out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken nearly fell asleep standing as he waited for the bus to school. Luckily, he had his sunglasses to help him shield his "panda eyes". He had not enjoyed the party at all. Besides his parents, he knew nobody else there. All the people there were his father's colleagues. His mother had forced him to wear an uncomfortable long cloak. The birthday cake tasted terrible. Ken was really tired and all through the party, he was thinking longingly of his dark, cosy coffin back at home.  
  
And now, Ken was stuck at the crowded bus stop waiting for some stupid bus.  
  
Ken yawned, frustrated. 'Some birthday,' he thought.  
  
Finally, his bus pulled up, and Ken boarded it. It was packed with people and Ken had to stand. All hopes of finding a seat and taking a little nap vanished. Ken wanted to scream.  
  
"Hey Ken!"  
  
Ken turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He saw Miyako, standing near him, waving cheerfully. She looked energetic and perky, as usual. 'Of course,' thought Ken, 'She probably had about eight hours' sleep, while I barely had any.'  
  
Ken was in a very bad mood.  
  
"What's up?" Miyako asked as she pushed her way over to stand next to Ken, oblivious to the grumbles of the other commuters. "You look so tired."  
  
"I didn't sleep well." Muttered Ken.  
  
"Oh," Miyako said. Then she grinned. "There's music today! Mrs. Johnson will never notice it if you doze off a little. She never really sees anything, actually."  
  
"Ok. . ." Ken said.  
  
Miyako spent the rest of the bus ride talking away excitedly, and Ken tuned out. Soon, he had fallen asleep, standing up.  
  
"Ken? Ken! Are you asleep? Wake up!"  
  
Ken looked up. "What?" He asked blearily, looking around. "Yes, Miyako?"  
  
"We've reached our stop," Miyako told him.  
  
"Oh," The two hurried off the bus, and Miyako sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you fell asleep." She said. "Am I that boring? You should take off those glasses. They're kind of irritating. I can never see what you're up to."  
  
"You're not boring," Ken answered. The two made their way to class.  
  
As Ken stepped into the classroom, he began to feel weird. There was a funny feeling in his stomach. 'Must be the cake,' Ken thought.  
  
But before long, Ken realised that it was the new power he had-the power that enabled him to sense out a vampire slayer. And there was one in the classroom right now. That explained the feeling.  
  
Ken felt excited. The power was working! Finally, he could find out if Daisuke was a slayer or not!  
  
He glanced quickly at the brunette, who was copying math homework from Hikari Yagami.  
  
He felt the feeling grow stronger, and began to feel nervous. He could sense it-his power was not that strong yet, but Ken was sure that Daisuke was a vampire slayer.  
  
At that moment, Daisuke turned and stared at him. Ken looked down at his desk hurriedly. He could feel Daisuke's eyes on him. Ken began to wonder, fearfully, if Daisuke knew that he was a vampire.  
  
"Are you ok?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ken replied, grateful for a distraction. It occurred to him that he did not have any friends in this class, and possibly Daisuke hated him. Miyako was the only one nice to him and made him feel accepted. Ken felt a rush of gratitude towards Miyako.  
  
He knew Daisuke was still looking at him. Ken wished he could stop. '"his is stupid!" He muttered angrily. He turned and glared at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke looked at him coldly. Ken stared at him, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I know," Daisuke mouthed, smirking slightly.  
  
Ken flinched. So. Daisuke did know. What should he do? Ken felt confused, but he looked back at Daisuke evenly and smirked back.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that's all. As usual, I hope you like it and please review me lotsa! I'm hoping for more reviews! Please! =) 


	6. BBQ at the Beach

AUTHOR'S NOTE (apology): It took me two reviews to realize that I uploaded a chapter for my other fics as a new chapter for this story. . . sorry about that. . . so this is the new and re-uploaded chapter. :S  
  
Holidays have just started and I can finally update my fanfics!! Presenting chapter 6 (excluding the author's note, which I'm going to delete) of Impossible Love!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
*~*  
  
As soon as the dismissal bell rang, Ken was hurrying out of the school. He wanted to go home as fast as possible and inform his parents about the vampire slayer in his school. Hopefully, his father was home early from work that day. As a vampire, he worked from night till sometime in the early morning. His only rest day was Tuesday.  
  
Ken soon reached home. He had ran all the way. Panting slightly, he dashed into the kitchen. "Mum!"  
  
"You're home early today, Ken," Mrs. Ichijouji said. She sounded tired and worried. "Sit down and have lunch."  
  
"No, I've got something important to say," Ken said, looking around. "Where's dad? He should be home by now!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mrs. Ichijouji sighed. "Your father has been called on a sudden trip to Osaka. The WVAA branch there has been rioting about vampire rights! Of course, the humans think they're insane, but those disgusting slayers will be sure to start taking some action. Your father has been called there to sort things out. He left after you went to school."  
  
"But that was just after my birthday party!" Ken exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"The news came very suddenly." Mrs. Ichijouji looked very upset. "I wish your father wasn't going. It'll be so dangerous. What if he gets captured by a slay- slayer?"  
  
"He'll be ok," Ken said, though he was starting to feel worried as well. Staring at his mother's upset face, he thought it better not to inform her about Daisuke. It'll only worry her more. Ken decided it'll have to wait till his father returned.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey Ken!" Miyako called out, pulling the boy forward as soon as he stepped into the class next week.  
  
"Hi. Ken," Hikari Yagami greeted Ken cheerily. "We're having a class barbecue at the beach next Saturday. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Uh--" Ken looked startled. "Well. . ."  
  
"I don't think he'll want to come." Daisuke said, smirking. "Ken doesn't like the SUN and the sea. Do you, Ken?"  
  
Ken frowned at him. "Of course I do," he lied.  
  
"The barbecue only starts in the evening," Takeru Takaishi said. "So you don't have to worry too much about the sun."  
  
"I don't think so," Ken said slowly. He was too worried about his father to have the mood to go to a barbecue.  
  
"Oh come on," said Miyako. "It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
Ken said nothing. He knew his mother, despite all her worries, would be glad if Ken went to a barbecue. She was desperate for Ken to make new friends.  
  
The class was looking at Ken. "It won't hurt to go," a girl named Linn said. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better!"  
  
Daisuke snorted but Ken ignored him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," Ken said.  
  
Daisuke looked surprised at Ken's answer. Obviously, he had expected Ken to turn down the invitation.  
  
*~*  
  
Saturday soon came. Ken's worries increased as his father was not yet home. They had only received two phone calls from him, in which Mr. Ichijouji would say that it was very chaotic at Osaka. At the barbecue, Daisuke found Ken sitting alone on a log, drinking coke (for once) and looking preoccupied.  
  
"Not drinking blood, huh?" He whispered as he glanced at the contents in Ken's cup. I know why you're so upset. The sun hasn't really set ye. You know."  
  
"Shut up and go away," Ken snapped. He felt extremely irritated.  
  
Daisuke frowned. "Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?"  
  
Ken glared at him. He felt as though he was going to burst.  
  
"I'm warning you," Ken said dangerously, "Leave me alone."  
  
Daisuke was about to open his mouth to speak, but the girl, Linn came over just then.  
  
"Hey Dai, the volleyball game's just starting!" she said excitedly. "Let's go!" she beamed at Ken. "Come along as well, Ken!"  
  
Ken followed Linn and Daisuke. Volleyball game- girls versus boys- was about to start. Daisuke immediately joined the boys' team.  
  
'So he's competing,' Ken thought. 'I hope he falls flat on his face.'  
  
"Hey," Miyako said to Ken happily. "This is so exciting! Daisuke's a really good player, you know. The boy's team is counting on him."  
  
Ken smiled and nodded. He would like better to make some rude comments about Daisuke, but he restrained himself. Miyako seemed pretty close to Daisuke.  
  
"Why're you so quiet?" Miyako asked him cheerfully.  
  
"I'm kind of tired." Ken said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, you always look tired." Miyako said. "Don't you get enough sleep?"  
  
"I guess," Ken said. He looked up at the sky. What was his father doing right now?  
  
"Come on, be more enthusiastic!!" Miyako said, bouncing on her feet. She threw some sand into Ken's face. Ken looked up, surprised.  
  
Miyako laughed.  
  
Ken wiped the sand off his face. "Are you interested in the game?" Miyako asked, gesturing to the volleyball game.  
  
"Not really. . ." said Ken hesistantly. He really was not interested in sports.  
  
"Good, 'cos I'm not either!" Miyako cried. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Ken nodded and the two started walking down the sandy path. Ken took out his water bottle-full of blood and took a drink.  
  
Miyako watched him. "I like your water bottle." She said.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice," Ken agreed.  
  
"So, how do you find Odaiba?" Miyako asked.  
  
"It's pretty nice," Ken said with a sigh. "I guess I could get used to this place."  
  
Miyako smiled. "When I first came into the class, I wasn't very popular. I guess people thought I was too loud and hyper. But that's just. . . me, so what can I do? I think they've pretty much accepted me." She turned to Ken. "You, on the other hand, has attracted some girls in our class."  
  
"I have?" Ken asked. "Who?"  
  
"Linn, Suzuki, Marie, and. . ." Miyako paused, blushing slightly. "Well, and I do think you're pretty cute."  
  
Ken felt embarrassed. "I don't think I am," he said lamely.  
  
"You're really humble," Miyako said. She looked at Ken intently. "Are you worried about something?"  
  
Ken stared at her. "Yes," he said, "but how do you know?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious, the look on your face." Miyako said. "Care to tell me what's troubling you? It helps sometimes."  
  
Ken thought for a while. It wouldn't hurt to tell Miyako. All he had to do was exclude the vampire bits.  
  
"My dad's away in Mexico." Ken said sadly. "Something about his work. It's a pretty dangerous job. I'm kind of worried about him."  
  
Miyako looked sympathetic. "I know how you feel," she said. "I've got a older brother who's a pilot. (A/N: I'm making all this up, I know.) He's pretty experienced. But everytime he flies, I'd feel really worried about him."  
  
The two walked in silence for a while. Ken looked at Miyako. She was staring at the sand as she walked.  
  
"I don't really mind you being hyper and all that," Ken told her suddenly, remembering what she had said earlier on. "I think that just makes you fun to be around with."  
  
"Really?" Miyako asked, looking surprised. "I've never heard anybody say that before!"  
  
Ken nodded. "Really," he said. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to be so happy all the time!"  
  
"Well, you just have to be positive and always look on the bright side of life," Miyako sang out the last bit. "I wouldn't like to be moody and dark all the time, like a vampire or something."  
  
Ken winced. 'Would Miyako still want to be friends with me if she finds out who I really am?' He wondered.  
  
"Hey, you want to turn back?" Miyako asked. "The game should have almost ended by now."  
  
"Sure," Ken agreed.  
  
"Let's race!" Miyako said suddenly, then dashed off. "Last one there is a pig!"  
  
Ken stared, stunned, before realising what she meant. 'It won't hurt to lighten up a bit,' he told himself as he ran after her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok, that's all for now. Review please!!  
  
And I hope you guys don't mind me making Ken and Daisuke such enemies. . . after all they're supposed to be best friends in the show. Well-review me lotsa! =) 


	7. The Truth Is Out?

Author's note: Holidays are over! School's reopening and I'm going to be a senior! Wow! I'm actually excited about going back to school. It's weird, but it's going to be great seeing everyone again. . . well, anyway, chapter seven of Impossible Love is here, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. . .  
  
*~*  
  
A few days had passed since the barbecue. Ken had not heard much from his father, who had not returned. His mother was extremely worried, and called the WVAA organisation in the hope of hearing any news about her husband. However, The phone calls always ended in vain.  
  
Ken considered Miyako his only true friend in his school. His hatred for Daisuke increased as the days passed. He knew that the brunette was just waiting for a chance to kill him off. "I'll get him first," Ken had vowed.'  
  
Miyako and Ken had become very close. Ken had felt flattered when Miyako told him that she considered him her very best friend. There were many times in which he almost told her that he was a vampire but the fear that this fact would result in the end of their friendship always got the better of him. Ken had never been so close to a human. And yet not a single thought of sucking Miyako's blood had ever crossed his mind.  
  
It was a sunny Monday afternoon when Ken stepped home from school. Once in the dark room, he took off his sunglasses. To his horror, he saw his mother sobbing on the sofa.  
  
"Mum?" Ken gasped in shock. "What's wrong?"  
  
He had a very bad feeling about this. He prayed that this had not anything to do with his father.  
  
"Your father. . ." Mrs. Ichijouji looked up at Ken tearfully, "The slayers attacked yesterday night. Your father has been murdered, Ken!"  
  
As soon as she said the word "murdered", she began crying all over again. Ken was stunned.  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji, amidst her sobs, went on. "The WVAA called me just half an hour ago with the news."  
  
"Do you know who. . ." Ken's voice cracked and he tried to blink back the tears in his eyes. "They might have made a mistake, mum. It might have been some other guy."  
  
"No." Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Actually, they said the body was mangled. . . and they had to do DNA checks to find out who it belonged to. It was your father."  
  
So it was really true. "Do they know who did it?" Ken asked, feeling a mixture of anger, sadness and desperation inside him. He was determined to get the slayer that killed his father!  
  
"We can't be sure." Mrs. Ichijouji murmured. "There were quite a number of slayers there. It might be their leader. He killed a lot of vampires. His name is. . . Motomiya something. . ."  
  
"Motomiya?" Ken whispered. The name was so familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
Suddenly it clicked. How could he have forgotten? Daisuke Motomiya, that jerk in his class, of course!  
  
"I'm going to get him for this," Ken said angrily. "He killed my father. I won't let him off!"  
  
"Come on, Ken." Mrs. Ichijouji said suddenly. "We have to go to collect your father's remains."  
  
*~*  
  
Ken had cried himself to sleep. The next morning, his eyes were red and puffy, and his mother had not wanted him to go to school. But Ken had his mind set on getting Daisuke that very day. Sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
"Hi Ken," Miyako greeted him when he entered class. "Mrs. Johnson's at a teacher's meeting so she'll be late."  
  
Ken barely heard her. He was looking at Daisuke. He seemed very pleased with himself and he was talking cheerfully to some kid. Ken knew why he was so happy. He must have heard about the killings the slayers had done.  
  
Nothing could stop Ken from getting Daisuke now. So what if the whole class, the whole school, even the whole town, would then know the truth about him? Ken thought of Miyako. She would probably be freaked out about the fact that she had made friends with a vampire. But this was for his father's sake. Ken marched over to Daisuke's desk and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What the-" Daisuke gasped in shock. He looked up and saw Ken. "Oh, it's you. What's up with that?"  
  
Ken was seething. "What's up?" he repeated. "You killed my father!"  
  
"Oh?" Daisuke smiled, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Your father was killed, huh? What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"You know very well!" Ken cried. He was aware that the whole class was watching in silence. "You- you bastard!" With that, he punched Daisuke in the face.  
  
Daisuke looked at Ken slowly, blood dripping from his nose. "Well, well, well." He whispered. "Now what was that for, Ken? I'm really sorry your father's dead. But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
Ken knew Daisuke was prompting him to reveal the truth about himself, but Ken wouldn't care less. "Stop acting like you're innocent." He snarled. "Your father has murdered MY father, Daisuke. I'm going to get you for that."  
  
"What proof do you have?" someone shouted suddenly. Daisuke nodded.  
  
"What proof do you have?" he asked Ken.  
  
Ken took a deep breath. "Yesterday, your father and his colleagues went on a killing spree in Osaka. To stop those people from rioting. You killed my father in the process."  
  
Ken knew he sounded very lame. But his mind was a blur now and he didn't know what to say anymore.  
  
"That's not true," Miyako said suddenly. "Those people rioting were killed by the police. The news said so. They were trying to murder innocent people, do you know that?"  
  
"It's not what you think!" Ken cried. "Those people rioting were innocent! They were-"  
  
"Vampires." Daisuke said suddenly. "Filthy, disgusting vampires. My father was just doing his job getting rid of creeps like you, Ken. He didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miyako cried. "Ken's a vampire?"  
  
"Class?" a voice spoke up suddenly. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The children looked up suddenly to see their teacher walking in suddenly.  
  
"Ken punched me just now," Daisuke said immediately, pointing at his bloody nose.  
  
"Is that true, Ken?" Mrs. Johnson looked at Ken sternly.  
  
Ken looked at the floor sullenly. "Yeah, but-"  
  
"Get back to your seat, everybody." Mrs. Johnson said. "Detention, Ken. And I'll write a note to your parents. This kind of behaviour is certainly unacceptable, no matter what the reason was. Take out your textbooks now. Hurry!"  
  
Ken sat down next to Miyako. Everyone was probably siding with Daisuke now. What kind of revenge was that? There was certainly going to be rumours now. Ken stole a look at Miyako. She gave him a look, then passed him a small slip of paper.  
  
Ken read it. It said, "What's going on?!!?"  
  
Ken stared at the paper. "It's time to tell her the truth," he suddenly decided. Who knows, she might even understand his plight and side with him! Ken knew it was a crazy thought. He was so bottled up, though, that he simply needed somebody to confide in. Ken was sure he could trust Miyako. She was his only friend.  
  
"I'll tell you later, during recess," Ken whispered. Miyako nodded, then turned her attention back to the lesson. Ken took a deep breath. There was no turning back for him now. Ken's only hope now was that Miyako would side with him.  
  
He glared at Daisuke's back. His revenge was not over yet. Someday he was going to get him for everything.  
  
*~*  
  
Soooooooooo will Miyako side with Ken after she learns the truth about him?  
  
Ok, I admit this chapter wasn't that great. I'm not good at making dramatic scenes like this. Sigh. Anyway, review please? Constructive criticisms are welcome as well. This isn't exactly one of the best chapters, but I'll try my best to improve this story.  
  
Review LoTsa!  
  
| | | \ / 


	8. The Truth Is Out!

Hey everyone. Well its been a long time since I updated... hopefully all my dear reviewers haven't given up waiting for chapter eight yet? =D Sigh being a senior's not that great after all. So many tests and everything. Anyway... just sit back and enjoy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone else still put this up?!  
  
*~*  
  
Time seemed to go extra fast. Before he knew it, the recess bell had rang and the students were filing out of the classroom excitedly, eager to go to the canteen. Daisuke and Miyako remained behind though. As soon as Mrs. Johnson left the classroom, Miyako looked at Ken, an impatient look on her face.  
  
"I couldn't wait for recess!" she exclaimed. "Ken." her voice softened slightly. "Please tell me what happened. What'd Daisuke mean, you're a vampire? You-"  
  
"He IS." Daisuke announced smugly. Ken glared at him, willing himself not to pounce on Daisuke and sink his fangs into his neck. "His whole filthy family is."  
  
"What prove do you have?" Miyako asked, looking bewildered.   
  
Daisuke smiled. Ken had a feeling he had been waiting for this question. "See this?" he said, grabbing Ken's waterbottle before he could do anything. "It contains blood. That's enough proof for you, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't believe you," Miyako snapped. She seemed rather irritated at the smug look on Daisuke's face. Snatching the bottle from his hands, she peered into it and sniffed. Then she looked up, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"It... really is blood." She whispered, turning to face Ken slowly. "That must mean..."  
  
"Yeah, so I'm a vampire," Ken said, feeling suddenly defensive. "What're you going to do to me then?"  
  
"What do you think?" Daisuke said, smirking slightly. He suddenly pulled out a sharp knife from his pocket. "A stake would be better, too bad I don't have one with me right now."  
  
"No!" Miyako looked terrified. "You don't want to commit a murder, Daisuke!"  
  
"This won't be a murder." Daisuke said. "Did I tell you, Miyako? I'm a slayer." He smiled slightly at the shocked look on her face. "It's my duty to get rid of people like him."  
  
Ken turned to look at Miyako. What was she thinking now? Their short friendship was probably over. Now that she knew he was a vampire, she would not want to have anything to do with him again.  
  
"But..." Miyako said, "Ken's a good vampire." she paused. "I mean, if he's some horrible guy, he'd have killed the whole school now, don't you think?"  
  
"All vampires are bad," Daisuke said snappishly. "Ken's no exception. We're wasting time. Soon recess will be over and everyone'll be back. I'm going to finish him off now!"  
  
He turned to Ken and smirked. "Farewell, freak," he said smugly. With that, he dashed over to Ken, knife in hand.   
  
"Not so fast," Ken said, dodging. Something good about being a vampire was that you were quick and nimble.   
  
Miyako looked scared and unsure of what to do for a second, then suddenly rushed to the doorway of the classroom and shrieked, "Help! Help!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Daisuke cried. "Can't you see, Miyako? I'm doing this for your own good! I can see that he has an ulterior motive being so close with you. He wants to get you. He wants to drink your blood, idiot!"  
  
"That's not true!" Ken said hotly. He was so angry he felt like he was going to explode. "I'm friends with Miyako because she's a great person and because I like her!"  
  
"Someone's coming!" Miyako cried suddenly. Her eyes were bright and she was looking straight at Ken.  
  
A prefect poked his head into the classroom. Daisuke quickly pocketed his knife.   
  
"You're not supposed to stay in class during recess." He said bossily. "Go to the canteen!"  
  
The three filed out. Daisuke shot Ken a dirty look as they left. "I'll get you soon," he hissed. "You'll be dead by the end of this week."  
  
"We'll see about that," Ken answered.  
  
Daisuke stormed away angrily. The prefect was still watching them intently. When he was out of earshot, Miyako turned to Ken.   
  
"I believe you," she whispered to him. "I trust you, Ken. I mean, if you were evil, you would have killed me long ago, right?"  
  
Ken looked at her on surprise. "I was so sure you would side Daisuke after he revealed my true identity."  
  
"Why, what do you think I am?" Miyako looked offended. "You were kind of like-" she paused, "my best friend ever since you came to this school. I'm sure what I'm doing is right."  
  
She sighed. "Daisuke's the last person I imagine to be a slayer." Then she looked worried. "He's really got his mind set on killing you, hasn't he? What're you going to do about it? This is really serious."  
  
Ken looked fierce. "I'm going to get him first," he said. "His father killed my father, Miyako. He won't get away so easily with that."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Hoped you like this chapter. There wasn't too much action, only talking... but I'm saving the drama for later. ^______^ Must review and keep on reading!  
  
~bLeh 


	9. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**_Reviews, reviews, where art thou??_**   
  
**I'm so disappointed!! Chapter 8 received so little reviews! :( Anyway, thanks to all those that reviewed. I now present to you chapter 9. Happy reading!**

Mrs. Ichijouji dabbed at her eyes with her hankerchief, sniffling. Ken tried not to look at the coffin. It was his father's bed, the one he used to sleep in every night. Now, instead, his body laid peacefully in it. 

The funeral was held in the Ichijouji household itself. Vampire funerals (I'm making this up) are usually held in the house belonging to the family of the deceased. Ken's relatives were all seated on the sofas and chairs. They looked miserable. 

"Your father died a hero," Ken's oldest aunt, his father's closest sibling, told him quietly. "He was fighting for our rights when he was killed. You should be proud of him, my dear." Ken looked at her, trying his best not to cry. 'She's right,' he thought to himself, 'Dad did die a hero. It's my right, as his son, to get revenge. Only then can dad rest in peace.' 

The next day, a saturday, Ken went over to Miyako's house. She answered the door and seemed rather surprised to see him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she served him orange juice and pie. 

Ken looked at her seriously. "I've decided," he said, full of determination, "to get my revenge on Daisuke and his family. Tonight, I'm going to their house." 

A horrified expression crossed Miyako's face. "What are you going to do to them?" she whispered fearfully. "You're not going to kill-" 

"Bingo," Ken interrupted. "My father was a hero. He died for us. I can't let him down like that for letting those who killed him get away scot-free." 

Miyako stared at him. "But- to kill the whole family! Ken, that would make YOU a murderer. Your-your dad wouldn't like that, would he? And Ken, you must understand, violence won't solve anything. You can't just claim innocent lives like that. It was Mr Motomiya who killed your dad, not his family." 

"You don't get it!" snapped Ken, irritated at Miyako's babbling. "If I don't kill them, I'll be dead in no time! Didn't you hear Daisuke that day in school? He's definetly not innocent. He wants to kill me, remember?!"

"But-" Miyako swallowed, "It's still wrong, Ken. You know that. It's just cruel. And besides-you don't want to go to jail, do you?" 

"I won't, unless someone tells the police," Ken said simply. "And nobody will know of this except you and me." 

Miyako opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Ken, this is inhuman!" 

Ken glared at her. It was obvious. She wasn't on his side. All he wanted to do was to get back his revenge. Why couldn't she understand? 

"I'm not human, remember?" he spat at her. "Forget it, Miyako. I told you this because I trusted you. I thought you would be supportive. I'll do this all by myself." 

"No, Ken!" Miyako cried wildly. "If you kill them, I-I'll tell the police!"

Ken glared at her, anger surging through him. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed, "I thought you were my best friend," 

Miyako said nothing. There were now tears in her eyes. Ken turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

It was nearly one in the morning. The sky was cloudy, and there was not a single star to be seen. Ken glided across the sky gracefully. He did not fly very often, but he was indeed a very good flyer. 

The gun was safely tucked in his pocket. It used to belong to his father, and Ken had found it in his father's drawer that evening. His father had used it many times in his job. It was better than a knife, Ken thought. A gun was faster. Besides, this was a special gun. It was a laser gun and made no sound. There would be no trace of blood. 

Ken knew where the Motomiyas lived. Nobody knew that he knew. On the very day he and Daisuke had had that tense argument, Ken had followed Daisuke to his house. Yes, Ken was also a good shadower. Since that day, Ken had been planning on revenge. 

He soon reached the semi-detached where they lived. Ken wrapped his cloak around himself. It was a special cloak which all vampires had since birth.It allowed them to blend themselves into the surroundings, making them almost invisible. 

Ken made his way towards the gate. He felt a wave of excitement. This is it, he thought. A few minutes later, he could have gotten his revenge. The Motomiyas, so-called top vampire slayers in the world, would be dead. Murdered by Ken himself. He couldn't help chuckling quietly at the thought.

Wait a minute. Ken froze. There was a figure standing by the house, obviously trying to hide behind a tree. Ken wrapped the cloak more tightly around himself. Who could it be, out so late? Then realisation dawned on him. He knew who that person was. Ken took a deep breath and marched towards the figure. 

It was Miyako. 

**Ok, end of chapter 9. Good old cliffhangers! The starting is quite boring, I know. Oh well. Review ok? Pretty please? :D Ok, haha. I'm just feeling weird today. See you guys next chapter! **


	10. Author's Note

To all those who have been faithfully reading and reviewing my story: 

It's almost been a year huh. Wow, time just flies.

This is not a chapter, but an** author's note**. Anyway, I just want to say that for now, and most probablyforever,this storyhas been **discontinued.**I'm really sorry. The reason is I just don't have time, my GCE O levels is this year and my school's piling up with tests and homework and activities. Besides, I'm not as interested in Digimon as before. I also have to admit that I've kind of run out of ideas for this story. My other story on my other account, **Unforgettable**, is discontinued too.

I'm really really sorry! Gosh I feel bad, I'm a lousy writer! However here's an idea. If you guys really want this story to be continued, why don't you email me your version of the next chapter you want? It would be great if you guys could do that! I'll look through the different chapters and pick the one I think is best to post. Obviously I'll give you guys the credit.

This is just a suggestion, please email me if you're interested at again, a million apologises. Thank you for ALL for the reviews, I'm so sorry, you've been really fantastic. Do consider my idea please!

THANKS TO YOU GUYS: cagalli-yula-attha,RiezQa, Gamezoner 66, Stars-Mixed-with-Tears , alexian-goddess, Megan The Vampire Slayer, star pana, NeoAthena, lovesovereign, Seine, ArieSemir, Yuki Matsuda, Ken's luver, Yolei- Kens-Lover, darksas, evil little person, Darkness Princess, Sailorjj07, 666111, kawaiiprincess, Rose Silverstein, Rae, Miaa4ever, LoveProphecy, Yolei. Thanks all!

Bye for now!

BLeh


End file.
